Escrito con tiza
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Cero mas Unos somos Dos le dice y se van por el pizarrón tomados de la mano. LATIN HETALIA Chile/Perú


Hetalia y LH no son míos. El autor del poema es mencionado en el fic.

* * *

 _Escrito con tiza_

Se conocieron en la primaria, tal como en muchas otras historias. No se llevaban mal precisamente, solo era difícil llevarse bien. Pero eventualmente lograban hacerlo. Tal vez era la radiante sonrisa de Miguel, o el paciente marrón de los ojos de Manuel.

Se sentaban juntos en clase y Miguel jugaba con los útiles que su compañero iba colocando ordenadamente sobre el escritorio. Manuel le reñía por lo mismo y discutían hasta que el profesor les llamaba la atención. A veces, cuando resolvían ejercicios y el silencio no era absoluto, Manuel se reclinaba sobre su codo, rozando su hombro con la mejilla mientras en lentos murmurllos le iba explicando la materia. Miguel se acostumbró tanto a su runruneante voz, que luego en casa le costaba aún más estudiar solo.

 _Uno le dice a Cero que la nada existe_  
 _Cero replica que uno tampoco existe_  
 _porque el amor nos da la misma naturaleza_

Miguel era quizá una persona demasiado simple o demasiado complicada. Tal vez era porque Manuel olvidaba que era un espíritu sencillo, que si bien Miguel podía sobreanalizar ciertas cosas, su línea de pensamiento y acción era básica. Más de una pelea se habrían ahorrado si tan solo hubiera recordado eso, pero al final del día siempre terminaban por sentarse juntos a esperar que los recogieran. Miguel sacaba una bolsa pequeña de papitas y la abría para ambos. Entre dedos grasientos y comentarios inocentes, Manuel delineaba su perfil de reojo. En la noche pensaba en su amplia frente, su nariz curvada y sus labios rellenitos. A veces escribía sobre Miguel en su diario, sobre las pequeñas historias que se inventaban cuando esperaban solos y sobre la manera en que fruncía el ceño durante las pruebas.

Durante los recreos Miguel jugaba fútbol con los demás chicos, pero a la hora de entrar, buscaba siempre a Manuel y lo alcanzaba, trotando a su lado. Manuel se reía de su respiración agitada y su cara sudada, gritándole que se alejase. Miguel se reía también y le daba un empujón, piconeado.

-No seas molestoso -renegaba siempre y Manuel sonreía apenitas, palmeándole la espalda.

-Calma, cerdito. Vamos a clase -musitaba tranquilamente y Miguel lo seguía, renegando.

 _Cero mas Unos somos Dos le dice_  
 _y se van por el pizarrón tomados de la mano_

Miguel tenía trece cuando lo besa por primera vez. Estaba muy avergonzado y le temblaban las manos y las rodillas, pero Manuel estaba igual y cuando se miraron a los ojos, se tuvieron que reír. Manuel se apegó más y su mano rozó la mejilla del moreno. Miguel sentía un ardor ahí donde lo acariciaba y, a pesar de que difícilmente se veía rojo, se sonrojó. Manuel se rio y besó y mejilla.

Le tomaron el gusto a repetir esta escena una y otra vez, volviendo a variarla cada tanto un poco. A veces comenzaba Manuel y Miguel pasaba sus manos por su rostro. Se miraban a los ojos y Manuel juraría que oía la risa de su mirada. Miguel era tan expresivo, un libro abierto que no se cansaba de leer.

Manuel comenzó a interesarse por la poesía y pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo a su lado. Le leía en voz alta los poemas que le gustaban y Miguel comentaba algo al final, pasando sus dedos por su cabello mientras que los de Manuel jugueteaban con los bordes de las páginas.

Los poemas que le recordaban especialmente a Miguel, se los guardaba en el corazón. Pero Miguel mismo era su poema favorito.

-Mañana se canceló la clase de bio -le recordó Miguel un día y Manuel asintió, no lo había olvidado.

-Sí, ¿y? -preguntó, sospechando que solo era el inicio para una conversación ya pensada.

Miguel sonrió como tenso.

-Mi mamá a esa hora aun no vuelve… Y Julio estará en el colegio…

No terminó la oración, sino que guardó silencio, pero Manuel entendió.

Ya tenían dieciséis después de todo.

 _Dos se besan debajo de los pupitres_  
 _Dos son Uno cerca del borrador agazapado_  
 _y Uno es Cero mi vida_

Era su último año de la media

Miguel lo invitaba a ir con él a las reuniones de la promoción, pero su amigo lo rechazaba casi siempre. Miguel la pasaba muy bien socializando también fuera del colegio. A Manuel le gustaba leer a Óscar Hahn últimamente. Había algo en su lírica pesimista y pesada que lo llamaba canto de sirena, como un imán potente que tiraba de las emociones y sentimientos que Manuel re-encontraba en sus breves poemas. Miguel decía que eran muy deprimentes, que solito se estaba amargando y que no había nada romántico en eso.

Le pidió que fueran juntos a la fiesta de promoción. Manuel se lo pensó mucho, pero finalmente no encontró razón para rechazarlo. Hasta el momento no era más que amigos (oficialmente), ni nadie sabía de sus besos, sus miradas o toqueteos, ni de ciertas cosas que sucedieron en cierto salón de clases. Así que fueron juntos. Miguel sacó a bailar a varias compañeras, pero al final de la noche, entre el zumbido de una música debilitada por el alcohol y los miembros entumecidos por el potente bajo, los dos chicos se encontraron cara a cara en algún rincón de la pista de baile. Nadie los tomaba en cuenta, ni cuando Miguel pasó sus brazos por su cintura. Le dijo algo por debajo de la música, pero esta no dejó que lo escuchara. Al rendirse, Manuel lo apegó más y Miguel buscó su boca, hambriento.

Fue lo que cualquiera llamaría una noche inolvidable. Recordaba muchas cosas de entonces y sabía que había olvidado varias más. La graduación pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el verano fue caluroso, calmo y se sintió vacío no había nada que hacer más que pasarse el día echado y responder los mensajes de Miguel, quien fue de vacaciones con su familia, pero poco a poco, los mensajes fueron escaseando, e incluso después, cuando el otro volvió, fue difícil verse. Manuel aprendió entonces lo difícil que era mantener relaciones del colegio.

Pasaron los meses e inició la universidad

Pasaron los años…

Eventualmente, una invitación llegó.

 _Detrás de todo gran amor la nada acecha._


End file.
